


Another You

by silverlightdragon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlightdragon/pseuds/silverlightdragon
Summary: The figure started moving towards them. “Do not come any closer,” Hope snarled, her eyes flashing yellow. The figure paused. “Josie” was said with wonderment, like a prayer.





	Another You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The figure started moving towards them. “Do not come any closer,” Hope snarled, her eyes flashing yellow. The figure paused. “Josie” was said with wonderment, like a prayer.

                                                                                                          Chapter 1  
       Hope sighed, shifting slightly in her seat. She had been on the same page for the last half hour. I do need to read this chapter for class Hope thought, but her mind was filled with thoughts and images that she couldn’t seem to get rid. She glanced up at Josie who was sitting across from her talking to MG. They were currently the only ones in the library and they had came here after dinner to study, but Josie and MG seemed more interested right now in talking about the new superhero movie that had just came out, or Josie mostly seemed to be listening as MG talked about it.

  
      She doesn’t seem that phased after what happened this afternoon, Hope thought, but then again it seems that we face monsters or something at least every week.  
This time was different though, Hope thought darkly, her right hand moving unconsciously to brush against her left shoulder where the tear in her shirt had been before she had repaired it with magic, if I had been any slower..Hope dropped her hand when she noticed Josie’s brown eyes glancing at her while she continued her conversation with MG. Hope gave a little smile to Josie before focusing her attention back on her textbook. Unbidden, what happened this afternoon seemed to play out in Hope’s mind.

  
     The monster that had attacked this afternoon had been covered with metal spear like spikes. Nobody had realized it was able to shoot these spikes until one went flying straight at Josie. Whatever that spike had been made of had allowed it to tear through the protective shield that Josie had cast. Hope had been the closest to Josie, only a couple of feet away. She didn’t even think, she just reacted. As she had side tackled Josie to the ground, she had felt the spike catching and tearing her shirt. If she had been a second slower, that spike would have gone straight into Josie’s chest...

  
    Hope gave a low rumbling growl as she tore herself from her thoughts, noticing that at some point that she had clenched her fists. A soft spoken “Hope” instantly caught her attention. Hope sighed, unclenching her fists before she looked up at Josie, who was looking straight at her.

  
    Josie opened her mouth, but before a sound could leave her lips the feel of magic seemed to fill the air. Across the library a large, blue swirling vortex appeared. Before they could react, a black cloaked figure walked out. Hope could smell fresh blood on the figure and could see places on the black coat where there were dark russet stains. The wolf inside Hope was snarling and howling, sensing a threat.

  
  “MG, go get Alric,” Hope snapped out as she stared at the figure. She felt the swoosh of air as MG moved.

  
  Hope placed herself in between Josie and the figure. The figure started moving towards them. “Do not come any closer,” Hope snarled, her eyes flashing yellow. The figure paused. “Josie” was said with wonderment, like a prayer. Hope blinked...that had sounded like...no it couldn’t be...the figure reached up and removed its hood. Josie gave a strangled gasp of shock. Hope couldn't seem to find anything to say as she looked at the figure’s face. It was a face that she knew well, a face that she saw every day. “Hope,” Josie said, “it’s you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think and if I should continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcomed. Let me know what you think and if I should continue the story.
> 
> If anybody is interested in being a beta for me let me know.


End file.
